1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication unit provided with intra-changeable elements. The intra-changeable elements are used as an input and/or an output device for the communication unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
In communication units, or mobile phones as they can also be called, there is often a need for an improved or easier way to input data. Especially since mobile phones are provided with several input methods and it is not always obvious to the user which options are available for each application in the mobile phone. In most mobiles phones the different available options are displayed in the bottom of the display and different soft-keys of the phone are used to select the options. However many of the latest phones are provided with options that not are displayed on the display. This forces the user to remember hidden options for each application or to be irritated when he/she has selected the wrong option and needs to turn back for another selection.
The normally used input device also limits the user options of a more personalized input. In present mobile phones, the available features for the user are voice, text messaging (SMS) and picture messaging. Vibrations can also be used as incoming message alert if the receiver has set his/her phone to that option, but that is more of an alerting option than a way of communication. As described there are not any options for transfer of a more physical message, like a hug or a squeeze of a hand etc.
The purpose with this invention is to provide a mobile phone having an input device that overcomes the drawbacks of the present mobile phones for indicating the available input options and how to create a new type of input.
The claimed invention provides a communication unit with an input device enabling the user to sense different available input options. Its also provides a communication unit with an input device for input of a new more personalized message, where the same input device can also be used as output device for the same type of messages.